mystic_messengerfandomcom-20200223-history
Jaehee Kang
Jaehee Kang is one of the characters available from the Casual Story option in Mystic Messenger, and the only female character with a route. She is the chief secretary in the C&R International company and works as Jumin Han's assistant. She is kind and hardworking. Personality Even though Jaehee is a fairly serious and independent business woman, she is very caring. Jaehee has her own sense of humour and knows how to have a good chuckle at herself and others. That being said, she likes things to be organized and kept in line (One of the reasons she doesn't like taking care of cats; the one hair she misses while cleaning up after them drives her mad). It's very frustrating to her when things do not go according to schedule or if she is saddled with unexpected extra work. But ever the responsible one, she always comes through and deals the best she can despite the challenges her boss and friend Jumin always throws at her both in work and personal life. Appearance Jaehee is a woman with normal height, 165 cm (5'5"), who weighs 54 kg (119 lbs). She has short brown hair and goldish brown eyes. She wears non-prescription glasses that were given to her by Jumin. She is often seen in a business suit due to her position as Jumin's secretary. She wears a white shirt, a dark brown to black jacket with skirt and shoes and tights. In the after-ending, her hair has grown out long and slightly curled. Background Story Jaehee's mother married a man 20 years older than her, despite her family's wishes. Her father passed away from a disease when she was young leaving her and her mother on their own. When Jaehee was in the 9th grade her mother got into a car accident and later passed away, leaving her to be raised by her uncle despite his wife's wishes. After graduating from high school, she got a scholarship to a top university from which she graduated a year early. She immediately entered the workforce after graduating from college, where she was hired by Jumin Han. Jumin hired her because V proposed the idea of hiring Jaehee to him. She later joined the RFA on Jumin's recommendation. In Deep Story, Jumin mentions that Jaehee is Catholic, which she later confirms. Casual Story In Jaehee's route, Jumin decides to embark on a cat project. She is tasked with most of the research and is in charge of organizing the presentation. During this time, Seven notifies the rest of RFA that the messenger has been hacked. Jumin deploys bodyguards for every member except for the player, as the address to her apartment must remain undisclosed. Jaehee is concerned about Zen when he hurts his leg, and after some convincing from the player, she decides to take care of him. Seven contacts V about the hacker, and V claims that he will solve the situation by some unknown means. In addition the cat project, Jumin decides to have Jaehee research coffee. Upon learning more about the process of coffee-making, Jaehee becomes more interested in the subject and is very disappointed when Jumin demands her to give up the project in favor of the cat project. The other RFA members are appalled, especially Zen, who is angry that Jumin is making her work more. With some persuasion from Seven and the player, Jaehee secretly investigates more about coffee while Seven makes her presentation. During the presentation, Jumin is shocked when Jaehee decides to make Longcat the mascot of the cat project instead of Elizabeth 3rd, and, humiliated, he fires her. Jaehee, however, feels free and decides to follow her dream. At the same time, as revenge, Jumin steals one of Seven's cars to vent his anger and lets it crash. As the hacker situation has yet to be solved, V decides to sort out the problem again. At nighttime, he approaches Jumin to tell him that he has appointed him as the next leader of RFA, since he has terminal liver cancer and may be unable to proceed with duties soon. Relationships Jumin Jaehee is Jumin's Chief Secretary, her job involves auditing his schedule and also looking after his cat, Elizabeth 3rd, which tends to drive her crazy. Jaehee isn't happy about everything her job with Jumin has to offer, and gets frustrated with him from time to time. But she is always loyal to her boss. She also refers to him as "Mr. Han", showing their professional relationship. Although Jumin seems indifferent to her suffering (he believes that as long as he pays her well, she should have no reason to complain about her workload), he entrusts her with work that goes beyond her role as an assistant (eg. taking charge of a presentation). Because the two are together frequently, they know each other quite well, as well as having respect for one another as a team and friends. MC At the beginning of the game, Jaehee will be the most suspicious of the player's sudden involvement with the RFA. But will gradually grow to be best friends depending on the player's choices. In her Good Ending, Jaehee will state that the player inspired/enabled her to chase after her dreams, which causes her to resign from being Jumin's Chief Assistant, and becoming a baker instead. She asks the player to be her partner, and in her After Ending, it is seen that they both opened a bakery, tasting their success. Zen Jaehee is a big fan of Zen's works. Despite her formal and serious approach she often fangirls over him and often agrees with him when talking about his handsomeness and compliments him. It is hinted more than once that Jaehee likes Zen as more than a fan or a friend, although she is loath to admit it. This is possibly because Jaehee strongly believes that romantic relationships between actors and fans would be extremely detrimental to the actor's career. V Jaehee trusts V because Jumin, her boss, trusts him. V is the reason why Jumin hired Jaehee at the first place as he recommended her to him. V admires Jaehee for being a hard working woman, and Jaehee refers to V as a role model to her. Yoosung Due to her more serious personality and interests, Jaehee doesn't often agree with Yoosung's addiction to video games. However she does often show a more caring side towards him, and tries to encourage him to take his life more seriously. Yoosung brings up at one point that he sometimes sees Jaehee as an older sister looking out for him. In the Christmas special, Yoosung and Jaehee work together for the C&R fundraiser. Jaehee says she is proud of Yoosung for working so hard. 707 She is often exasperated with 707 because of his endless jokes and pranks, but does not dislike him. She also respects his work abilities. When 707 is trolling someone, she is often the "straight-man" in the conversation. However, at times, Jaehee will sneak a joke into conversations with 707, to which he greatly enjoys. Rika It was said, in Casual Story, that she was not very familiar with Rika; due to the fact Jaehee was the last member to join RFA. However, it was stated that Rika was a nice and kind person whom cared about Jaehee's well being. However, in Another Story, it's shown that the two of them had been really close and viewed each other as sisters. Elizabeth 3rd She does not hate Elizabeth 3rd nor cats in general, but doesn't want to be around her because of the cat fur - or she called it "C-Fur" - gets everywhere. Jaehee often mentions how exasperated she is to have to take care of Elizabeth 3rd on such short notices and after-hours. She also finds Jumin's cat projects which often feature Elizabeth 3rd tiring, because they're often unprofitable and require a lot of work she personally has to handle. The spaceship reveals Welcome messages Es:Jaehee Kang ru:Джехи Канг Zh:Jaehee Kang Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Casual Story Category:Jaehee Kang Category:Main Characters Category:RFA Members Category:C&R International